Christmas Miracles, and Playing the Guitar
by The Grim Girl
Summary: There are Christmas miracles, Impacted by one song on the guitar. Fluffy one. Hope you'll like.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **not mine, dammit. You just insist sprinkle salt on my wounds. It's JK Rowling's, OK!  
**Name: **Christmas Miracles, and Playing the Guitar.  
**Gift for / dedicated to: **Noga, who translated for me a lot of stories. I love you.  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing: **Dean Thomas / Hermione Granger  
**Summery: **There are Christmas miracles, Impacted by one song on the guitar. Fluffy one. Hope you'll like.  
**Author's note: **Oh, listen, I am writing the third chapter of "He never thought she would be so complicated" and in the mean while it just… stuck into my head ... Hope you will forgive me:)

* * *

Dean sat in the common room on an armchair by the fire. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone exchanged gifts, laughing, eating. As people started leaving, late at night, Dean pulled out his guitar and started playing quiet Christmas poems.

His eye fell on _her_, sitting in the armchair next to him. Hermione Granger.  
Brown hair pinned back loosely, a big book in her lap and her legs tucked under her, as she hums the song Dean's fingers plucked on the strings of the guitar.

"Dean? Oi, mate, I'm going upstairs" Seamus tapped on his shoulder. Dean looked up.

"Wha, what? Yeah, right, good night," he said, distracted. Seamus grinned and rolled his eyes.

They were the only ones reminded. Dean and Hermione.  
Her brown eyes were still fixed on the book, while she was occasionally scribbling notes on the paper.

He noticed a plaid blanket around her.

_Now, he had a plan!_

Dean changed the song, to a quiet and sweet one he once heard on the radio on holiday. Hermione looked up when she recognized it.

"How do you know that song?" she asked.

"I heard him on the radio. It's my favorite song," he said, and smiled, his fingers never stopping their movement.

She smiled back.

"Mine to," she said, and bowed her head again.

"Care to share your blanket, Mio? Little cold here." Dean said after a moment, grinning mischievously

"N-no. Of course not," she smiled, and stood, passing by, when she realized there was no other way.

She sat down again, her feet under her and spread the blanket over them.  
The fire dyed her brown hair with golden tones.  
Dean was humming quietly, feeling Hermione's body close to his.

"Mio?" Dean said softly after a few minutes.

She looked up, and he stopped playing.  
Slowly, he raised his hand to stroke her cheek. Her eyes were fixed on his own. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers softly, and they parted in a moment.

It was a brief kiss, sweet, innocent. Dean thought it was perfect.  
When they parted Dean opened his eyes, and looked at her. He saw her blush. She was so beautiful.

"I wanted to do it for a long time," he murmured against her lips  
"Me too" came a quiet, surprising, reply.

Dean smiled broadly and put his arm around her shoulders.

'That's a nice Christmas miracle' Dean thought to himself, as he twirled a lock of unruly brown hair around the fingers of his right hand.

* * *

**Well, I promised you a fluffy pic.  
Meet your expectations?  
Love and waiting for comments, 'cause any comment worth something **

**Love,**

**TheGrimGirl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys****, this chapter**** is devoted to **_**sg1robinson.**_**  
Basically****,**** I didnt mean to continue the story****,**** so ...  
This chapter is the last chapter, because there is no planned end to this story****,**** but if someone wanted to****,**** I emphasize the point again****,**** just****send me a message and I will do as much as I could **** to ****write something****about your favorite characters .. I'm pretty bad**** at ****selecting****characters****,****so ****just send ****me ****a message and I'll do as ****best as ****I can****!****  
Really glad you liked the story****!**

* * *

She's sitting there again, looking exactly the same, only the book in her hands different. Dean is there, too, with his guitar again, the fire is growling in the fireplace again, and everything is almost the same again. Almost.

There is a little deferens this time, exactly one year later.

She sits next to him, and as she studies, they're talking, and he sings for her;

"_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, _

_your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, _

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows _

_so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest,_

_your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes,_

_but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget,_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah, I've been feeling_

_Everything_

_from hate to love_

_from love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love."_

She giggles in a very unlike her way when the song ends, and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Did you like it?" Asks Dean.

"A lot," she smiles and kisses his cheek, then yawns softly.

"You're studying way too much," he determines.

"I do not. You are the one that should study more. We have our finals this year," says Hermione. Dean rolls his eyes.

"So what? I think you should rest a bit, too. All you do is study, you give no time to me." He tries, making a begging pout that have fooled Hermione more then once already.

"I give you a lot of time! We are together now, are we?" she asks.

"You're studying now! Hermione, go on a date with me." Dean doesn't know if he asks or says that, because he knows how nervous Hermione is about the finals.

"But we… can't… finals…" she murmurs, then looking into Dean's eyes and sighing. "Saturday."

"You can't resist me, Mio," Says Dean, a little smile on his lips.

"No, I guess not, Not the magic of those fingers playing the guitar." she smiles and lifts her head to kiss his lips, but he holds her close and deepens the kiss.

As they're kissing, eyes closed, hugging each other, Dean can't help but remember that first kiss and smile.

_Oh, I just love Chrisms_

* * *

**Well****, that's it.**** But again****, whatever you want**** just send me a message****!**

**This song is Kiss Me  
And its of Ed Sheeran  
This song gave me inspiration to the first****,**** and I think its only symbolically to put it in this episode  
Listen to him, this song really cute****.**

**Love,**

**TheGrimGirl**


End file.
